K'mee
K'mee was a Nezumi Shaman, originally of the Third Whisker Tribe. After she met Tanari, she entered the Brotherhood of Shinsei, becoming a monk. She attained the status of enlightenment. Forged City In 1166 K'mee, and other nezumi leaders as Ik'krt, Kan'ok'ticheck, Te'tik'kir, and Manithith, saw in dreams Chitachtr-foo, the city that stood in the Realm of Dream. The Tsuno using their own mastery of the realm of dreams forged a copy of it, the City of Dreams, the Stained Paw city. They also learned how the Tsuno were created, a twisted version of renegade Kitsu who were marooned in the Realm of Slaughter. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Tsuno masquerade exposed They guessed that the Tsuno forged a creature out of nightmares, piecing together the shattered dreams of the Stained Paw tribe and infusing them into one of their own kind, creating the illusion that was the Tomorrow Chieftain, Ikm'atch-tek. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) The One Tribe led by the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck attacked the city and the Tsuno were defeated and chased from the mortal realm in the Battle of One Tribe. Lost and Kisada In 1167 the scout Nimm'k returned from Crab lands to the warrens in the Shinomen. It reported to Kan'ok'ticheck that Kisada was making meetings with Lost at Koten. Kan'ok'ticheck would warn the Crab, but if they would not stop their relations with the tainted then the nezumi would break their friendship with them. K'mee feared the Great Bear, for he beared the mark of Tomorrow, he did not belong in this world and he would bring nothing but pain. Dawn of Lotus, The Nezumi, by Shawn Carman Tanari In 1168 K'mee came to see Tanari, a monk who was before known as Tsuruchi, the Wasp Clan founder. The nezumi told that a building in the Tsuruchi lands housed something that could be a threat to Rokugan. Tanari traveled with her to see what it was. The building was guarded by the gunso Yoritomo Satako and Yoritomo Batei. They did not let them pass until Tsuruchi Fusako, an Emerald Magistrate appeared and requested so. Inside the building was a box which contained a katana. The box had been retrieved from a vessel of the Dark Wave Fleet and put under custody there. K'mee saw Tomorrow on the blade, it would bring Darkness in the future. Fusako would bring it to the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Naizen, and Satako marched with her. Threat from Tomorrow, by Rusty Priske Joining the Brotherhood After the journey K'mee asked if she could join the Brotherhood of Shinsei, and Tanari accepted her. Enlightenment K'mee traveled across the Empire in search of wisdom. She completed her quest in a monastery in the Moshi lands with Tanari. Both vowed to use their wisdom to help others. Test of Enlightenment Winter Court - 1168 In 1168 K'mee came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer and Bayushi Hazame was appointed as her bodyguard. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Tomorrow When in 1169 the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck called the entire nezumi race to face Tomorrow, K'mee did not answer the call, remaining with the Brotherhood. During the Battle of Tomorrow in Yume-do the nezumi faced and defeated Tomorrow but their link with the Mortal Realm was severed and did not return. Less than fifty nezumi remained at Rokugan. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Temple to Te'tik'kir K'mee came to bless the Temple to Te'tik'kir. The Lion Clan were surprised no other nezumi appeared there, and asked her why. K'mee began to cry, and Nintai stepped in to tell the nezumi tale, no survivors from the travel to Yume-do returned. The Master of Void, Shiba Ningen, appeared with Chi'kel alongside him, the only survivor. He told the tale of Tomorrow, and vowed to remain at the Temple to tell it again for any who wished to hear the tale. Surprisingly several Naga, former nezumi-eaters, arrived. They had awoken to pay the debt for the nezumi's sacrifice. They would guard the temple and its keeper from any who would do them harm. Farewell to the Nezumi War of Dark Fire In 1170 Tanari and K'mee arrived to winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. They told to the Empress Iweko I that numerous temples in the rural north had been destroyed in the initial attacks of the War of Dark Fire. Ide Eien offered the Unicorn support and aid to rebuild them. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Seeking her Way Tanari was seeking an order which would fit with the nezumi, and in 1172 they came to the Temple of Kaze-no-Kami. When they were there, Tanari was not convinced with what he chose. Yoritomo Tadame, a visitor, suggested him which order would be more convenient for K'mee. Scenes from the Empire, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Shawn Carman K'mee remained in the Temple with Tanari, and she was who had taught him to appreciate the world around him. Two Quiet Days, by Rusty Priske K'mee's death K'mee was the noblest person Tanari had ever known. She aged and when her time came both went to a river where Tanari sang until the little nezumi passed away. External Links * K'mee (Code of Bushido) * K'mee Exp (Test of Enlightenment) * K'mee Exp2 (The Truest Test) Category:Nezumi Category:Enlightened Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei